


Touches

by Psianabel



Series: Larquanort tales [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aquanort AU, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, pinning against a wall, who knows who has the upper hand, you know at this point it is an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/pseuds/Psianabel
Summary: After a nice shower, Larxene gets confronted by the one person she cannot keep her thoughts from.





	Touches

The bathroom was still steamy when Larxene rubbed the last wetness out of her hair with the towel around her head. That shower did her so well, letting go of all that stickiness and sweat, embracing the warmth of the water running down her aching back.  
  
An aching she could only smile about. Never she imagined to be the receiving end of _scratching_.  
  
And gods, it had been ages since. An itch that she finally got rid of in the most pleasant way.  
  
The black top she wore hugged her loosely and should have covered most of the marks, not that she didn't wear them with pride, anyways. It was more comfortable going to bed like that rather having them exposed, even though she knew the comments she would get were unavoidable.  
  
No matter how many times she told her to shut up, the grin that followed with these intense eyes made her forget what she said in the first place.  
  
A tingly feeling she couldn't get enough of.  
  
She was almost done with drying her hair if there wasn't a sudden touch on her shoulder that made her take in a sharp inhale. More touches followed, _familiar ones_ , from slight rough hands she recognized in an instant. Some other person might have freaked out, but Larxene immediately relaxed under the touch, snorting as the presence of _her_ became more and more obvious around her. A hand traveled around her waist, another one held onto her shoulder – she could feel her breath close to her ear, knowing how much of a smile she could expect.  
  
Larxene stopped rubbing dry her hair and instead lifted the towel from her head, finally opening her eyes to confirm what she was feeling.  
  
Through the mirror she saw her, her lips close to her exposed shoulder, a single finger dragging down that thin stripe of her top before she closed the distance and laid her lips on her skin there.  
  
… All the while _golden_ eyes were focused on her, making sure she saw what she was doing.  
  
“Got your strength back already, _Aqua_?” Larxene grinned and locked onto Aqua's gaze through the mirror, using her towel to wrap it around Aqua's shoulders behind her to keep her close and in place.  
  
But she didn't get an answer to her question and instead received several kisses more along her shoulder, coming close to her neck. Again she had to take deep inhales, but kept herself in check – even though these spots weren't exactly very favorable in doing so.  
  
She tilted her head a bit to the side out of an instinct, granting Aqua access to a bit more skin to nibble on. Aqua meanwhile had reverted her eyes from her and closed them, fully concentrating on the sensitive spots she worked on while her hands found their way to Larxene's stomach, laying flat on them.  
  
The tingling feeling reappeared, spreading through her in a fast manner. But she just _couldn't_ get enough of it, yearning for it, embracing it. Hotness formed inside her stomach in a form of a tight knot, building and growing intense with each perfect placed touch Aqua did to her.

It was too good to not just let herself go like that, giving in into that feeling. But she wouldn't be Larxene if she did just that.  
  
No, Aqua would have to work to get her to do that and she made sure to make that clear.  
  
In an instant she released herself from Aqua's hold and turned around to her, still holding that towel around her shoulders. Aqua was wearing a simple gray shirt, oddly fitting to her hair color Larxene had to admit, that definitely didn't belong to her own wardrobe – Larxene took a special note of that.  
  
“You didn't answer my question.”  
  
Of course she didn't, she wasn't very talkative in the first place, but that didn't stop Larxene from being … herself.  
  
Aqua flashed her a grin again and placed her hands on Larxene's hips, holding her close. She drew circles on them with her thumb, toying with the edges of the top she wore.  
  
A distracting move Larxene was so aware of.  
  
She answered the question herself.  
  
She took a step forward and trapped Aqua between her and the wall behind her, finally letting go of the towel. It fell to Aqua's feet and Larxene used her free hands to pin them left and right beside Aqua's head, angling her legs between her in a way to completely have the control of her.  
  
And never she let go of her eyes. Always watching her.  
  
Aqua didn't bug in any way and rather pushed her even closer, making sure Larxene understood what she meant.  
  
Oh, and Larxene did.  
  
“Let me see how much you have left when I'm through with you.” Larxene's face was close to her, she could feel her breathing on her lips – so close to just reach out and claim what was hers.  
But neither of them did and simply gazed into each other, waiting for one to make a move. They knew one of them was fighting a losing battle.  
  
It was then when Aqua finally opened her mouth.  
  
“Oh I can't wait for that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just really really love the concept of Aquanort okay.


End file.
